<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wszystkie pocałunki by LaReinaDeCaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897894">Wszystkie pocałunki</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReinaDeCaos/pseuds/LaReinaDeCaos'>LaReinaDeCaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReinaDeCaos/pseuds/LaReinaDeCaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wszystkie pocałunki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelarda_gildenman/gifts">Abelarda Gildenman (abelarda_gildenman)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wszystkie pocałunki</p><p> </p><p>Spała, wyglądała tak spokojnie jak nigdy w ciągu dnia. Tak jakby dopiero ciemność nocy była w stanie odsłonić jej prawdziwe oblicze, ukrywane w świetle słońca. Jakby te wszystkie okropne rzeczy, których dokonywała, których oboje dokonywali, odpływały gdzieś daleko. Tam, gdzie nikt nie będzie o nich mówił ani o nich pamiętał. Przekręciła się na drugi bok, jedną dłoń miała wsuniętą pod policzek, a druga zwisała z łóżka. Podszedł do niej, pochylił się, odgarnął z jej twarzy czarne, poplątane loki i pocałował. Uśmiechnęła się lekko przez sen. Niesamowite, ona, na twarzy której częściej gościły szydercze grymasy, prawdziwy uśmiech pojawiał się u niej  ostatnio bardzo rzadko. Cieszyło ją chyba tylko rzucanie Niewybaczalnych na szlamy, nic innego nie sprawiało jej radości.</p><p>Ale teraz było inaczej, ta ciepła, rozgwieżdżona sierpniowa noc i zapach kwiatów docierający zza otwartego okna, sprawiały, że stawała się inna. Kiedy spała, bardziej przypominała tę kobietę, którą kiedyś pokochał, a z którą później stało się to, czego nie chciał, ale nie zrobił nic, żeby temu zapobiec. Czuł, że wymyka mu się z rąk niczym światło księżyca. Czuł jak jej osobowość, która na początku ich znajomości była kolorowa jak tęcza, zaczyna przybierać coraz mroczniejsze barwy.  Wiedział, że kiedyś nadejdzie taki dzień, w którym odwróci się od niego na zawsze. Wiedział, że zamknie się coraz ciaśniej w swojej skorupie i nie dopuści nikogo do swojego prawdziwego ja. Będzie próbował przebić się przez ten mur, który wybudowała wokół siebie, zerwać łańcuchy, ale bezskutecznie. Będzie próbował ją pocałować, tak jak kiedyś w Hogwarcie, kiedy zrobił to z zaskoczenia, przypierając ja do ściany w pustej sali eliksirów. Pamiętał, że wtedy przyciągnęła go do siebie i odwzajemniła pocałunek, ale kiedy się od niego odsunęła, w jej ciemnych oczach dostrzegł coś dziwnego.  Odchodząc nie odezwała się ani słowem, zawsze była dla niego zagadką.</p><p>Jednak z drugiej strony chciałby wierzyć, że może być inaczej, że będzie inaczej.  Zanim nadejdzie świt, położy się obok niej, wsunie dłonie pod jej koszulę nocną i przesunie nimi po nagiej, aksamitnej skórze, po plecach, brzuchu, między udami. Pocałuje ją, a ona uśmiechnie się i otworzy oczy jak księżniczka z bajki. Wplecie palce w jej czarne loki i  przyciągnie mocno do siebie.  I później będą wsłuchiwać się w swoje urwane oddechy, leżąc wtuleni w siebie z prześcieradłem zaplątanym między nogami. Wszystko będzie tak, jak dotąd nie było prawie nigdy, a jak powinno być zawsze.</p><p>Nadejdzie kiedyś taki dzień, w którym w końcu przestanie mu się wymykać z rąk, przestanie uciekać. Nadejdzie kiedyś taki dzień, w którym w końcu ją odzyska. Dzień, w którym ona obudzi się  rano, przeciągnie się i powie z tym swoim pięknym dawnym uśmiechem „dzień dobry”. Dzień, w którym on podaruje jej kwiaty bez okazji, w którym zapomną o tym, co obecnie zaprząta im głowy.<br/>
Chciałby wierzyć, że kiedyś nadejdzie taki dzień, w którym przestaną się ukrywać za swoimi maskami, dzień, w którym odnajdą siebie na nowo.</p><p>***</p><p>Budzi się, gdy jest jeszcze ciemno.  Słyszy jak morskie fale uderzają  o więzienne mury. W celi czuć przejmującą wilgoć, ale dziś nie zwraca na to uwagi. Gdzieś niedaleko wyczuwa przepływającego dementora; wie, że wysysają wszystkie szczęśliwe wspomnienia, aż człowiek zaczyna się zatapiać  w mroku beznadziejności  Ale dziś nie będą w stanie nic mu zrobić,  nie sprawią, że pogrąży się w rozpaczy, że zacznie spadać w dół, niczym wciągnięty w czarną dziurę. Dziś zakryje przed nimi swoje myśli, tak jak uczyła go matka, kiedy był mały. Mówiła, że można czytać z niego jak z otwartej księgi i żeby uważał na siebie, bo to może sprowadzić na niego cierpienie. Teraz będzie inaczej, nie dopuści nikogo do siebie, nikt się nie dowie, co tak naprawdę kryje się w jego myślach, nikt się nie dowie, co tak naprawdę czuje.</p><p>Chciałby wierzyć, że i ona, będąca w jakiejś odległej celi, też tak myśli. Chciałby wierzyć, że  jeszcze nie zatraciła się do końca w swoim szaleństwie, że może kiedyś stąd wyjdą, uciekną i jakoś spróbują odzyskać te wszystkie stracone lata. Że sny przestaną być koszmarami, tymi samymi powtarzającymi się co noc, że staną się przyjemne i wielobarwne niczym szkiełka w kalejdoskopie.</p><p> </p><p>Chciałby wierzyć, że kiedyś nadejdzie taki dzień, w którym ona  tak jak dawniej spyta: „co jesteś w stanie dla mnie zrobić?”, a on odpowie, że wszystko. Podarować jej promienie słońca i wschodni wiatr, wyczarować łódkę taką jak ta, którą pływali po jeziorze, kiedy byli jeszcze w szkole, kiedy wszystko było inne i mniej skomplikowane. Wzlecieć razem z nią prosto w ciemne niebo, na którym  pobłyskują złociste gwiazdki.  Wreszcie odnaleźć klucz do jej niespokojnego serca, które zawsze tak go przyciągało, napisać dla niej piosenkę  pełną tęczowych dźwięków, dać jej chwile szczęścia, które  już nie będzie ulotne, które  nareszcie będzie prawdziwe. Nigdy nie pozwolić jej upaść, sprawić, by w końcu oderwała się od swojej obsesji, aby przypomniała sobie, jak było dawniej. Jak było na początku.<br/>
Być może kiedyś nadejdzie taki dzień, myśli i nagle zaczyna czuć chłód, który przenika go  do głębi. Opiera się plecami o ścianę i obejmuje kolana rękami.  Trzęsie się, sam już nie wie, ze strachu przed tym, że może ją stracić bezpowrotnie, czy z zimna, jakie panuje w celi.  Czuje się tak, jakby te resztki nadziei, które jeszcze miał,  których tak kurczowo próbował się trzymać, miały za chwilę się rozpłynąć, zniknąć w lodowatej i bezdennej ciemności. </p><p>Być może kiedyś nadejdzie lepszy dzień, ale na pewno nie dziś.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>